


(Beside you ) I'm a loaded gun

by Tomlinson2k12



Series: @1dkinks one shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Teacher!Harry, this is basically just porn, this was way too short sorry, univeristy student!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinson2k12/pseuds/Tomlinson2k12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a university cliché who has the hots for his music composition professor. he decides to ask for help with his newest song. (cue no control)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Beside you ) I'm a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 1d blahblahblah
> 
> also I didn't even bother reading this over so please don't judge me

Louis had been fucked since his first day of University.

 

I mean throughly fucked.

 

Going away for school was hard enough on its own, making new friends, trying not to eat the pain away, remimding himself to actually study and stop playing Fifa.. that was all normal college boy stuff. He was going to be a music major (which really disappointed his parents; "Louis why don't you choose something that will actually get you a job in the future") and he had a long list of classes he had to attend in order to get his degree on time. It was all the standard General Ed, a choir class and of course Music Fucking Composition.

 

Louis had been writing music since as long as he could remember so the class itself was easy. He knew how to rhyme and he knew his theory well. He understood timing and key signatures and how to spice up a song and make it more poetic. His first day of school he was actually excited for the class. He had always been a huge show off and he was anticipating to excel in the course. That was until he walked into the music hall and faced is impending doom.

 

The first thing he saw was legs. Legs and legs and legs and Jesus how tall is this guy. His eyes raked up to face an incredibly toned torso in a tight floral shirt, two buttons undone, and then dimples the size of moon craters. Whoever this guy was... Louis knew for certain, he had to get on his knees for him asap.

"Good morning! Take a seat." The puffy-lipped stranger stated. Louis nearly asked to sit on his face but opted instead on sitting in the third row of the room, hoping this god-like creature before him would join.

 

It was the biggest cliché he'd ever seen.

 

"Hope you're all doing well!! My name is Mr.Styles, this is my music comp class, but I'm fine with you calling me Harry."

Fuck.

So yeah, Louis had so far endured three months of composing music with the fittest teacher he'd ever layed his eyes on. Classes usually ended with Louis half hard, racing out of the hall to go have a lonely wank in his dorm, telling himself to get his shit together. But overall, it wasnt too bad. His marks were good in all of his classes as of then, besides maths (fucking grimshaw).

 

He was working on a project for Harry's class when his dorm mate got the bright idea that Louis should make a move on his professor.

"Y'know he isn't that much older than us," the raven-haired boy puffed smoke from his mouth and out the dorm window, "he's like one of them 'fresh out of uni' teachers."

"That's great, Zayn but he won't be interested in me. I'm not anywhere near his level of hotness."

Zayn rolled his eyes at his mate. "All you have to do is seduce him. Why don't you like write a sex song or somethin'. "

 

And so here Louis was, walking into Harry's office clad with his music journal, tight jeans, and cologne doused on his neck. He took a deep breath before knocking on the young teacher's door, popping a mint into his mouth and letting it dissolve on his tongue.

"Louis! Hiii do you need help with anything?" Harry called eagerly after inviting Louis into his small office.

"Yeah actually, this weeks song? M'having a bit of trouble with it and thought you could help." The younger boy looked up at his teacher with innocent eyes.

Harry frowned a bit. "You never need help.. your songs are always brilliant! Is everything alright, is this about something else?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"No, sir. I genuinely need help." Louis took his journal out and handed it to Harry. "You see, I chose a topic that I'm not really experienced with and I think it's kinda shit to be honest. It doesn't flow well and I don't really know how to state things subtly to keep the song clean and appropriate."

Harry looked down at the lyrics and began reading them, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Louis, is this what I think it's about?" He glanced back up to the now blushing college student. "It sounds pretty-"

"Sexual? Yeah.. I know it's not really the best but like I think it has potential if I just got a little help." Louis was hopeful. Even if he didn't get exactly what he wanted today, he got to talk about sex with Mr.Styles and that sounded amazing to him. "I want to keep it gender neutral, cause like.. some people are attracted to both."

"Yeah, of course. That's very thoughtful of you. But uhm.. this lyric here... you can't really say 'erection' in a song. Not if you want it to sell, anyway. I'm gonna change this bit alright?" The music teacher used an eraser and pencil to adjust the lyric. "How's this: Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun." He looked up at Louis, green eyes piercing into Louis' blue ones.

Louis nodded gingerly. "That sounds wonderful sir. You're so good at that. Do you have a lot of experience?" He internally punched himself- how stupid was he?

"Well I do have a degree in creative writing and music theory, so yeah sorta." Harry responded, pausing to re-evaluate what Louis asked him. "Oh-oh you mean uhm.. "

"Yeah."

"That's a little personal don't you think?" Harry questioned the younger boys' motives. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Louis blushed a bright shade of red. He was in too deep now. "Okay, look. The whole song is bullshit. I already finished this weeks project. I just have a massive crush on you and my roommate got tired of me complaining so he devised a plan for me to get your attention and it's clearly not working so yeah. I'm sorry, Harry. It was immature and I hope we can get passed it because I really don't want to have to transfer from your class." Louis panted, his breath nearly gone from rambling. He waited patiently for Harry's response.

"I thought the song was pretty good." Harry stated. "But you're my student and you're probably too young and I don't want to lose my job. I really like it here."

"Wait you'd actually consider fucking me?!" Louis was surprised. He leaned forward and started making an effort to try and convince Harry everything would be okay. "I'm 19, I'm legal, I swear! And I won't tell anyone I promise, please I just.. really want you. Give me a chance." The blue-eyed boy touched his teachers hand. "Please, professor?"

 

Harry glanced down at Louis' hand, then at his watch, and then at the door. All he had to do was ask the student to leave and everything would go back to normal.

 

Louis got up from his seated position in front of Harry and locked his office door. That's all it took for things to kick start. By the time he turned back around to face the professor, Harry had a hand on his groin, palming himself while looking at Louis' arse.

"I don't have a lot of time" Harry spoke lowly, already unbuttoning his trousers. "Get on your knees for me." Louis immediately obliged, watching Harry push his chair out to make room for his student. The older of the two boys slid down his jeans and boxer-briefs in one fluid motion and revealed his flushed pink cock, already leaking a bead of pre-cum from the head. He gave himself a few strokes and looked down at the eager young boy in front of him. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Louis promised, grabbing Harry by the base of his dick, licking from where his hand was placed and all the way up to the tip, in awe of Harry's size. He wrapped his pretty pink lips around the head of his professors cock, swirling his tongue a bit. "You're so big, sir."

"Fuck," Harry moaned, tangling his fingers into Louis' caramel-brown hair, pushing his head down a bit. "Try to take it all." He watched as the boy obeyed, looking up at him in an obscene way. "Such a naughty boy." Louis continued working on Harry's cock, curling his fingers at the base and playing with his balls. He was taking Harry's length like a champ, showing no signs of struggling whatsoever. He quickly took Harry's entire cock into his mouth, the tip touching the back of his tight throat, eliciting moans out of the older teacher. "Fuck, Louis... m'gonna cum. "

"Fuck me, please." Louis moaned, pulling off. He quickly stood up and dropped his pants, revealing pretty pink lace panties. "Please Sir, I'm already prepped! I did it before I got here" He stated, bending over and showing off his bum. He wiggled it a little, trying his hardest to get his teacher to fuck him. He suddenly felt the slap of a palm against his arse cheeks, creating a stinging sensation that was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. "Pleasepleaseplease I'll be good I promise."

"Take them off and bend over the desk.. hurry." Harry grumbled, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and taking it off, placing it to the side. He rushed over to his bag and took out lube and a condom, hurrying back over to the now bent over boy. He carefully coated his fingers with a good amount of lube and made quick work to make sure the boy was in fact ready to take his dick, starting with one finger, then two, then three until Louis was begging for more. "Okay, Okay. I've got you." He said, rolling the condom down his length and pressing the head of his cock against the boys pink hole, teasing him by only giving the slightest bit of pressure.

"Mr. Styles, fuck my ass please." Louis whined, begging for some sort of release. The entire time he hadn't gotten any attention to his now growing erection and was starting to feel light headed. When he finally felt the sweet pressure of Harry's large cock sliding into his entrance he let out a pornographic moan, chanting Harry's name like a mantra. Harry began to slowly move his hips, making sure the student was fully adjusted before giving it all he had. He'd never felt someone so tight and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Fuck, you look so good." Harry groaned, grabbing at Louis' cheeks and spreading them to watch his length disappear into the tight heat. "You're such a dirty little boy... seducing your professor into fucking you at school. I ought to give you detention." He bucked his hips harder, pushing his length further into Louis. The only sounds that could be heard was the slap of skin and Louis whimpering 'uh uh uh' every time he was pounded into.

Louis gazed over his shoulder, griping tightly onto the desk and begging Harry to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. Seconds later he felt the sweet pulse of heat coil in his tummy. Harry had found his spot, the part of him he couldn't reach with his stubby little fingers when he was alone. He kept thrusting at it until Louis whimpered his name and came with an exasperated moan all over the desk and his tummy.

"Turn around, let me cum on that pretty face of yours." Harry ordered, pulling out and removing his condom, tying it off and throwing it into the bin. Louis sat down in Harry's chair and looked up at his teacher, awaiting the hot load.

"I'm such a slut for you, Harry. I've never came so quickly in my life." Louis purred, holding out his tongue and pressing the head of his professors' cock against it. Harry jerked himself off from the base in quick, fluent movements until he was cumming all over the students lips, eyelashes and cheeks, painting his delicate features like it was some sort of strange artistry.

"Holy shit." Harry panted, coming down from his high and feeding little bits of his load to the younger boy with his thumb.

 

"I think I can finish that song now, professor. "


End file.
